Sabor a magia
by Lucy Dei
Summary: El dolor no sólo representa algo que nuestro cuerpo interpreta ante reacción de un suceso que atenta contra nosotros. El dolor se ha convertido en un factor de cambio emocional para Tsukiyama, quien ha experimentado esto por la perdida de sus seres queridos. Pero la llegada de alguien a su vida, le demostrará al mundo, que los ghouls también pueden amar.(M-preg)(slash)


**Hello everyone,**

 **Bueno, aquí he venido con esta historia sencillamente porque LA IDEA NO ME DEJABA EN PAZ, así que tuve que escribirla :'v originalmente iba ser un one-shot, pero esta será de dos partes exactamente.**

 **Notas:**

 **Tokyo Ghoul no me pertenece y tampoco Harry Potter.**

Advertencias:

 **Escena de sexo en el próximo capítulo**

 **SLASH (HOMBRE/HOMBRE)**

 **M-PREG.**

 **QUIZÁ ALGUNOS ERRORES.**

Si no te gusta el yaoi/slash, sólo no leas :)

 **Pairing: Tsukiyama Shuu x Harry Potter.**

* * *

 **SABOR A MAGIA**

[Tsukiyama Shuu x Harry Potter]

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

Había terminado por alejarse de todo. Sólo había tomado sus cosas, su dinero y a su pequeño hijo Teddy de sólo 6 meses de edad. Todo, debido a que todo lo que era el mundo mágico se había vuelto una pesadilla, el Ministerio de Magia temía de lo que no conocía, temía de lo que no podía tener en su control. Y ellos no tenían control sobre El Niño Que Vivió. Fudge, en su cobardía y estupidez había mandado a encerrar a varias familias con su paranoia de "Quieren quitarle el poder al Ministerio, son leales a Dumbledore, se organizan para levantarse contra nosotros", entre el objetivo del Ministerio estaba la familia Weasley, una familia que está firmemente del lado del fallecido Director de Hogwarts. La paranoia de Fudge llegó al límite cuando se divulgó la lista de los miembros de la Orden del Fénix y comenzaron a capturarlos. La situación se salió de control cuando varios estudiantes de Hogwarts y familias de la luz, se levantaron contra el Ministerio; sangre inocente fue derramada, Fudge perdió el control y comenzó a emitir ordenes de ejecución contra todos los que según él "Iban en contra del Ministerio".

Ginny fue asesinada en un intento de huida de la familia Weasley, también Ron había sido asesinado, y es que Ron se había interpuesto en medio de la maldición asesina y Harry; para quién iba dirigido y Hermione en medio de su dolor, se lanzó a un ataque contra los Aurores llena de rabia. A pesar de ser solo una mujer de 18 años, contra todo un equipo de Aurores, ella sola fue capaz de derrotar a todo un grupo más experimentado que ella justo antes de igualmente ser asesinada en medio del callejón Diagon ante las miradas atónitas de Harry, los Weasley y las personas en el callejón.

Harry sentía que su mundo volvía a desmoronarse con la muerte de sus amigos, de su familia. Todo por su culpa, siempre por su causa, sobre todo cuando le ayudaron a escapar mientras ellos se quedaron atrás. De eso, habían pasado exactamente tres meses y no tenía noticias de ellos.

Se la había pasado viajando junto con su hijo, no podía hacerle frente a los Aurores por el momento, su prioridad era mantener a salvo a Teddy, así que intentando perder al Ministerio que intentó seguirle la pista, su primera parada fue Italia, luego Estados Unidos, España y finalmente llegó a pedir asilo al Ministerio mágico Japonés. A su llegada a la parte mágica de Tokyo, enseguida fue reconocido, le brindaron protección y fue puesto al tanto sobre el problema que envolvía al mundo muggle de Japón: _Los Ghouls._

Harry James Potter era muy conocido en Japón debido a todo lo relacionado a Voldemort, pero a diferencia del mundo mágico británico, los japoneses no lo abordaban ni lo asfixiaban, le saludaban educadamente con una ligera reverencia que demostraba el respeto que se había ganado del país asiático. Entonces, hablando con el Ministro mágico Japonés, fue establecido en una modesta casa estilo tradicional en el Distrito 20, según los Aurores japoneses, era el Distrito más tranquilo con relación a los Ghouls debido al Café llamado _Anteiku,_ que fue más bien una organización Ghoul pacifista que utilizó la tienda de café como una coartada, el café hace un tiempo que había sido objetivo de la CCG y se quemó completamente, se presume que todos murieron. El distrito 20 también era vigilado por el acérrimo grupo de la CCG, una Agencia Federal que se encarga de los Ghouls. También le hablaron de los Ghouls más famosos como el ojo parchado.

Harry estaba increíblemente curioso sobre los Ghouls pero decidió no investigar más en el asunto debido a la recomendación del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica Japonesa, los ghouls eran peligrosos, pacifistas o no.

Él tenía una ventaja añadida, que era su magia. Había estado tan expuesto a peligros que su magia se ponía a la defensiva fácilmente, lo que le dio la oportunidad de _sentir_ a los ghouls. Esto le ayudó increíblemente para mantenerse fuera del camino de estos y de la odiosa CCG que le recordaba demasiado a los Aurores Británicos.

Sobre todo porque no quería llamar atenciones indeseadas.

Se instaló sin ningún contratiempo en su casa y gracias a Kreacher y Dobby, pudo organizar todas su cosas rápidamente, debido a que quería prestar toda su atención en colocar el encantamiento fidelio alrededor del perímetro de su casa, con Dobby como el guardián secreto, Harry sabía que ese era el mejor camino a elegir ya que Dobby era extremadamente leal a él y sabía que nunca lo delataría. Después de un día agitado, al fin a media tarde pudo suspirar en paz desde que salió de Londres. El Jet Lag era horrible, Teddy se la había pasado dormido todo el día, pero ya que tenía el presentimiento de que pasarían en este lugar un buen tiempo, debía acostumbrar a su hijo al cambio de horario. Se dirigió al cuarto de Teddy y caminó hacia su cuna, en donde le miró dormir y respirar de lo más tranquilo, sin saber de los peligros de la vida, un ser totalmente inocente que se había quedado si padres al igual que él, su abuela había muerto hace poco de cáncer, lo que provocó que Harry tomara el cuidado del bebé.

Harry terminó despertando suavemente a Teddy para darle de comer, quien por cierto se había levantado de mal humor y era comprensible debido al cambio brusco. Harry suspiró, extrañaba a sus amigos, pero intentó no pensar en cosas tristes, Ron y Hermione siempre estarían con él, así como todos los Weasley.

Quizá debía intentar comunicarse con Bill, necesitaba saber que ellos estaban bien.

 **x**

Tsukiyama Shuu estaba sentado a lado de la ventana en el departamento que Touka le había dado dentro de :Re. Era un día lluvioso y nublado y días como esos los odiaba debido a los recuerdos que le traían. ¿Cómo recuperarse después de la masacre de su familia? Se quedó sólo, salvo con Hori que a pesar de todo seguía ahí. A veces pensaba que se merecía tanto dolor pero incluso Touka le hacía entrar en razón para que se diera cuenta de que nadie merecía perder a su familia. No podía dejar ir a Kaneki, había sido al principio una simple obsesión con su carne y su sangre pero luego se volvió algo más profundo y cuando ese sentimiento creció hasta ahogarle, no pudo contenerlo. Y cuando él se fue, pensando por mucho tiempo que había muerto, llegó al punto de ruptura pero luego hubo un rayo de esperanza al saber de Sasaki Haise y esa luz volvió a desvanecerse cuando vio que él, Sasaki/Kaneki, no lo recordaba, era doloroso saber que lo trataba como un extraño. Y entonces pasó…

La masacre de toda su familia, todo debido a que él era el objetivo. Sabía que no debía haber sobrevivido.

El ruido de la puerta le sacó de sus pensamientos. Touka entró y le miró, sus ojos mostraban un poco de preocupación.

–¿Sigues aquí? –preguntó ella–. Creo que deberías salir y relajarte un poco. No hace mucho saliste de una seria etapa de depresión.

–Sí, creo que me haría algo de bien… –susurró el Groumet–. Pasearé un rato por el parque, aprovechando que la CCG mantiene su atención en otro lado.

Tsukiyama caminó mirando al cielo. Acababa de dejar de llover y aprovechó para caminar por el parque que a esa hora solía estar más tranquilo. Dejando su mente vagar no se dio cuenta de que sus pasos le llevaron al lugar donde se había sentado con Kaneki en la Universidad. Shuu tembló por un momento y se dio media vuelta para irse, saliendo apresuradamente del lugar hasta llegar a un lugar apartado en el parque, se sentó en un banco mientras sostenía su rostro entre sus manos e intentaba controlar estos malditos sentimientos.

Entonces, cuando respiró profundamente al intentar calmarse, le llegó de pronto un aroma exquisito y se tensó, un aroma que inundó sus fosas nasales y se quedó en sus pulmones. Era como algo que jamás había conocido, un aroma peculiar le asaltaba los sentidos. No era un olor cualquiera, e incluso Shuu se sorprendió a sí mismo al descubrir que era un aroma más atrayente que el de Kaneki. Le recordó a estrellas, flores, flores de lirio, un olor a naturaleza…. Era difícil de explicar, se paró de su lugar y buscó frenético y loco a su alrededor ¿Era posible que fuese Kaneki?… No…no era él.

Sus ojos tristes se posaron en un joven que parecía rondar los 19 años, de cabello negro muy profundo y un par de ojos como joyas increíblemente verdes y brillantes, sus rasgos eran delicados, finos con un rostro en forma de corazón, era un poco andrógino y el cabello un tanto rebelde le caía graciosamente por ambos lados del rostro, enmarcándolo. Traía a un bebé en sus brazos y Tsukiyama sintió un curioso trémolo en su pecho cuando vio al joven sonreírle al bebé que sostenía.

Necesitaba hablarle, necesitaba acercarse… necesitaba acercarse más. Pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo, se detuvo. No podía acercarse a él. Después de todo lo sucedido con Kaneki, temía que volviese a pasar; claro que Tsukiyama sabía que era imposible, porque ese muchacho no era un ghoul, pero tampoco era un humano, no con ese olor que era imposible que fuese un humano normal. De todos modos, todo lo sucedido le dejó consecuencias terribles, había dejado de comer hasta tal punto que llegó a ser sólo piel y huesos, su depresión le duró demasiado hasta que le dijeron sobre Sasaki Haise. Y ahora después de mucho, intentaba superar ese sentimiento que sentía, ese amor que no toleraba sentir porque lo estaba ahogando, lo estaba destruyendo, lo asfixiaba y le hacía sentir extremadamente solo y miserable.

Shuu había amado a su familia pero siempre intentó ocultarlo debajo de una máscara, sobre todo porque su familia no era demasiado amorosa que digamos y lo que Shuu siempre había anhelado era el calor de una familia verdadera, alguien que lo amara y que lo aceptara.

Kanae intentó decirle muchas veces que su amor por Kaneki Ken lo destruiría, pero lo que sentía era demasiado fuerte, incluso para él. Aun a pesar de todo, aunque haya pasado tanto tiempo, las secuelas de la desnutrición que se provocó a sí mismo permanecían y a veces sentía debilidad como ahora que sumado al estrés de la masacre de su familia, le estaba haciendo perder su buena salud, ya no era el que solía ser antes, ahora su mirada reflejaba el vacío que sentía en su vida. Shuu sintió que se iba a desmayar, era demasiado para una sola persona o ghoul más bien. Cuando estaba a punto de caer, sintió una mano ajena tomarlo del brazo suavemente.

–¿Está bien? –preguntó el dueño de ese olor tan exquisito –. Se ve muy pálido ¿Necesita ayuda?

–Sí, muchas gracias… –contestó Shuu –. Necesito sentarme un poco, recién me he recuperado de una enfermedad y al parecer aún estoy un poco débil.

Fue guiado suavemente al banco en el que anteriormente estaba sentado el joven, a su lado miró un cochecito de bebé y dentro dormía tranquilamente un niño de al menos 6 meses.

–Su nombre es Teddy… –dijo el joven de ojos verdes, Shuu subió su mirada y se topó con una sonrisa tranquila.

–Es un bebé muy lindo –contestó el Groumet, sonriendo suavemente –. Por cierto, mi nombre es Tsukiyama Shuu. Gusto en conocerte.

–Potter Harry –le sonrió.

Tsukiyama le miró. Había un cierto parecido entre Kaneki y Harry físicamente, no era exactamente igual pero el parecido ahí estaba y eso le hacía sentirse confundido porque él sabía que este no era Kaneki ken. Pero había algo en este joven de ojos verdes, que le atraía como si fuera gravedad y había otro olor a parte de ese exquisito que había sentido; este otro difícil de describir, pero le recordaba a estrellas, como al espacio entre dos planetas o como la caída de las flores en otoño, como una primavera, una saturación de algo en el ambiente a su alrededor, algo dulce… como…

Magia.

Era una palabra lo más cercana a la descripción, no podía clasificar ese olor pero curiosamente a eso le recordaba. Era extraño porque su lado Ghoul había reclamado automáticamente a ese joven desconocido ¿Cómo podía explicar algo así? Ni siquiera con Kaneki lo había sentido. Sólo se quedó ahí, mirándole sonreírle de esa manera tan sincera y despreocupada, no recordaba que alguien le hubiera sonreído de esa manera antes, nadie…

–Se que no nos conocemos pero… –la voz delicada del joven de ojos verdes le sacó de sus pensamientos, Tsukiyama se centró en sus llamativos ojos y le escuchó hablar–… pero si necesita a alguien con quien hablar y desahogarse, puedo escucharle. Parece tener muchas cosas que le atormentan…

–…¿Cómo… –Shuu le miró sorprendido.

–Tiene una mirada muy triste… –contestó suavemente–… ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?

Tsukiyama le miró fijamente, había algo en él que le incitaba a sincerarse y entonces, antes de que supiera lo que hacía, habló.

Habló y habló y habló por varios minutos, habló de Kaneki, de Anteiku, de Touka, del restaurante Ghoul, habló del árbol de aogiri, de la CCG, de las muertes en aquella batalla contra la CCG, en dónde Kaneki luchó y cayó contra Arima Kishou. Le dijo sobre su depresión, sobre todo lo que sentía, sobre la aparición de Sasaki Haise, sobre el cómo se había intentado matar así mismo negándose a comer absolutamente nada y de cómo llegó sólo a ser piel y huesos en su extrema depresión al saber que él ya no estaba. Habló, con la voz temblorosa, de aquella noche, en la masacre de su familia, en dónde él era el objetivo y que sentía que era sólo su culpa lo que había pasado. Y finalmente con todo dicho, Tsukiyama se quebró y lloró, pero también temió, le había contado a alguien desconocido que era un Ghoul, si decidía actuar en su contra Shuu no podría hacer nada por su delicada salud, pero entonces sintió un par de brazos que le tomaban con tanta suavidad que le estrujó el corazón. El joven le abrazaba. Tsukiyama se tensó.

–No tengas miedo… –esa voz le susurró al oído–, yo no voy a hacerte daño…

En este punto, todos sabemos que Tsukiyama Shuu estaba tan necesitado de afecto que aquel abrazo fue un alivio para su alma deprimida. El ghoul correspondió al abrazo con tantas ansias y tanta hambre de afecto, que no pudo contener todo el dolor y toda la tristeza de su vida. Y sólo lloró, estrechando más entre sus brazos a aquel joven que le abrazaba y que estaba tan poco dispuesto a soltar.

 **x**

 _Un año después._

La campanilla de : _Re,_ sonó. Touka miró el reloj en la pared y sonrió cuando se dio cuenta de la hora que era, desde que lo conoció hace un año, siempre venía a exactamente a la misma hora de la mañana para ver a Tsukiyama. Ella se giró y observó a Harry entrar y cerrar la puerta tras de sí. En sus brazos traía a Teddy que dormía.

–Hey, Harry. Buenos días –saludó ella–. Bienvenido, Tsukiyama está arriba, está preparándose para su turno.

–Buenos días, Touka chan –le sonrió–, ¿necesitan ayuda hoy? Tengo el día libre.

–Si no te molesta… –contestó ella–, últimamente ha venido mucha gente. Tenemos las manos llenas.

–No hay problema –dijo Harry, dirigiéndose a la puerta que conectaba al café con los departamentos–. Vuelvo enseguida.

Harry entró al departamento de Tsukiyama, se oía la regadera del baño así que supo que Shuu tomaba una ducha. Sonriendo, Harry se acercó a una pequeña cuna que Shuu había comprado para Teddy hace algunos meses, desde que Harry pasaba más tiempo aquí que en su casa. Prácticamente casi se había mudado. Recostó a Teddy que dormía tranquilamente y colocó después hechizos de protección para seguridad adicional. Saltó un poco cuando sintió unos brazos rodear su cuerpo.

–Shuu, me asustaste… –dijo Harry, que se giró para verlo.

–Siento haberte asustado, _mon chéri_ … –dijo él, sonriendo–. Estabas algo distraído.

–Sólo pensaba en algunas cosas –sonrió Harry, mirando a Shuu sobre su hombro–. Pensaba que tu salud mejoró bastante a como te conocí hace seis meses.

–Eso fue gracias a ti _mon amour_ –el groumet sonrió–, de no haber sido por ti, a estas alturas sería aún una ruina.

–¿Yo? –el mago parpadeó inocentemente, lo que hizo sonreír a Shuu. Harry era tan inocente–, pero si yo no hice nada.

–Claro que lo hiciste –Shuu giró el pequeño cuerpo de Harry hacia él, para mirarlo directamente y descansar su frente con la suya–. A pesar de saber quién soy en realidad y lo que hice en mi pasado no saliste huyendo, no te asustaste, me ofreciste tu apoyo y me consolaste en mi estado de depresión, me ayudaste cuando más necesitaba de alguien. Te convertiste en mi pilar y de pronto cuando me di cuenta, eras una constante, lo único bueno en toda mi vida, un tesoro llegado del cielo mon amour. Ahora puedo decirte, que te atesoro demasiado y profundamente…

Harry le miró sorprendido. Y no pudo evitarlo…

Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo mientras Shuu siguió abriéndole su corazón.

–…Tú y Teddy son todo lo que tengo ahora –susurró Tsukiyama, mirando suavemente a Harry–, tú nunca me has juzgado por mis errores. Harry… mi Harry… Te amo.

Harry le observó atónito y sin moverse de su lugar. Este hombre frente a él y que le miraba como si fuera su mayor tesoro, el hombre que a pesar de lo que demostraba al mundo, que tenía un corazón tan grande y con una culpa tan grande por tener que lastimar a los humanos para alimentarse. Este hombre, que soportó muchas cosas y se construyó una máscara ante el mundo y su familia para pretender ser algo que no era y nunca sería. Este hombre, Tsukiyama Shuu, del que admitía estar profundamente enamorado, del que pensó que nunca tendría oportunidad para estar, no con el recuerdo de Kakenki Ken y Sasaki Haise presente, le estaba diciendo que lo amaba.

–¿Qué? –susurró sin creerlo. Shuu miró sus enormes ojos verdes mirarle con sorpresa. Sonrió con ternura.

–Te amo, Harry.

–…Yo… –tartamudeó con inseguridad–… ¿Y qué hay de… Kaneki san?

–Él siempre formará parte de mi historia –contestó–, pero ahora ha quedado en el pasado. No me aferraré más a un recuerdo que me hizo tanto daño, no lo necesito más… no cuando te tengo a ti.

Shuu le tomó del rostro con suavidad y lo acercó tanto a él que sus alientos se mezclaban. Desde hace mucho que pasaban esta clase de cosas, había mucha tensión sexual entre ambos sólo que ninguno de los dos se daba cuenta salvo Touka y Yomo san. Desde hace algún tiempo que Shuu pasó a ser mucho más celoso y posesivo con todo lo que se refería a Harry, y lo vigilaba como halcón cuando Harry tenía que hacer algunas cosas en alguna parte de la ciudad, siempre detrás de él, vigilando que nadie se le acercara y mucho menos la CCG o algún otro ghoul idiota.

Pasó dos veces. Uno con un miembro de la CCG y otro con un ghoul de menor rango, se acercaron demasiado a Harry y digamos que no terminaron muy bien cuando Tsukiyama los enfrentó, terminaron destrozados, literalmente. Y es que Harry llamaba mucho la atención, su olor tan peculiar atraía la inmediata atención de los ghouls y como atraía la atención de los ghouls, de inmediato atraía sobre sí mismo la atención de la CCG y sobre todo de Arima Kishou. Tsukiyama no estaba muy contento cuando un día notó que un miembro de la CCG había estado siguiendo a Harry por toda la ciudad, Tsukiyama no se detuvo y en su furia le terminó arrancando los dos brazos, dejándolo vivo para que fuera a la central de la CCG para darles un mensaje a todos esos idiotas, de que si se acercaban demasiado, los mataría. Y el tonto ghoul de menor rango que intentó comerse a Harry, ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de defenderse cuando Tsukiyama en su rabia se lanzó contra él y lo destrozó totalmente.

 _"No te voy a permitir que le pongas una mano encima, él es mío, maldita escoria. Voy a eliminar a cualquiera que intente ponerle un sólo dedo encima… no vivirán para tener otra oportunidad."_

–Te amo con tanta locura… –siguió el ghoul mientras lo miraba–…que a veces no puedo controlarme a mí mismo. Me detengo de tomarte entre mis brazos y hacerte mío por temor a lastimarte.

–Shuu… –interrumpió Harry, susurrando–. Creí…que jamás te escucharía decirme esas palabras…

Y entonces después de tanto tiempo, porque para ellos al menos se sintió una eternidad…

Se besaron.

Sus labios bailaban en torno al otro. Se juntaban y se movían en un compás intenso, demostrando una furiosa necesidad del otro, de una necesidad de sentirse mutuamente y de saber que el momento era real. Entonces, necesitando volver a respirar, se separaron, pero aún así nunca dejaron de mirarse. A fuera en el pasillo, con el oido pegado a la puerta estaba Hinami, con un rostro que te decía estar a punto de gritar de emoción.

–¡Al fin! –gritó en un susurro–. ¡creí que este día nunca llegaría!

–Hinami –llamó Touka–. No sabía que te gustaba el yaoi. Deja de espiarlos y baja a ayudarme.

–Mira quién lo dice, Touka-nee chan –dijo ella, riendo–, tú también llevabas esperando esto desde hace meses.

–Claro que no –gritó sonrojada–. A mí no me gustan esa clase de cosas.

–Ajá… –dijo Nishiki que pasaba por el pasillo hacia la cocina–. Y por eso no tienes un álbum lleno de fotos de ellos dos en el cajón del café en la cocina.

–No sé de qué me hablas.

 **x**

Una semana pasó rápidamente, Harry parecía que estaba en una nube, todo el café se contagió de su felicidad, incluso Shuu que había comenzado a conocerse como una persona depresiva desde que comenzó a trabajar en :Re. Después de todo lo que había pasado en su vida al fin estaban felices. Desde que conoció a Shuu, Harry siempre pensó que era inalcanzable para él. Shuu a primera vista era atractivo, parecía un modelo, tenía un rostro aristocrático y unos ojos muy llamativos, pero sobre todo Harry se enamoró de lo que había _debajo_ del ghoul Tsukiyama Shuu, el groumet. El hombre, el humano. Veía que nadie más que él lograba observar debajo de todas esas máscaras que el ghoul dejaba ver al mundo, pero Harry mismo era un experto en usar máscaras y sabía que Shuu, en su interior, era un alma lastimada y solitaria. Muy humano. Recordó que cuando vio a Shuu por primera vez, sus ojos mostraban una soledad tan intensa, que le abrumaron las ganas de llorar, sobre todo porque Harry era un empático y sabía leer a la gente.

Harry lo amaba y era amado de vuelta. Desde sus padres y los amigos que murieron por salvarlo a él, nadie le había amado de manera tan intensa como Shuu. Y sobre todo, Shuu amaba a Teddy, y al parecer su hijo le había tomado un cariño muy profundo también, tendía a cambiar el color de su cabello y de sus ojos y luego parecía un clon exacto de Shuu, era una buena cosa que todos en :Re sabían acerca de su magia y de su historia.

No había habido señales de la CCG por un buen tiempo, hasta este día. Shuu caminaba de vuelta a :Re, había ido a encargarse de unos negocios que su familia tenía y de paso le llevaba un regalo a Teddy, al bebé le encantaban los peluches de gatito y Shuu estaba encantado de mimar al pequeño metamorfómago, al que había adoptado oficialmente como su hijo hace unas semanas. En una de sus manos traía una bolsa con el peluche mientras el gourmet caminaba tarareando una melodía que Harry solía cantarle a Teddy al dormir. Casi llegaba al café cuando fue detenido por un brazo inesperadamente. Al voltear, Shuu abrió los ojos sorprendido al ver a Sasaki Haise.

–Hola, Tsukiyama san –saludó–. Había estado esperando verte de nuevo.

–…Hola… –saludó Shuu, serio–. Sasaki san.

–No te he visto desde hace meses… la verdad estaba preocupado –Haise miró a Tsukiyama con obvio anhelo–, ha pasado mucho desde la última vez que te vi… dejaste de ir a verme.

–Han pasado muchas cosas… –contestó, sin dejar de mirarlo–, sobre todo desde…

Sasaki no dijo nada. Sabía a lo que se refería. Aquella noche cuando él había herido a Tsukiyama y lo había arrojado de la azotea del edificio en un intento por matarlo. A veces se preguntaba por qué hacía las cosas que hacía, Sasaki sentía una profunda conexión con el hombre parado delante de él. Tsukiyama Shuu siempre, desde que le había conocido le había seguido a todos lados, intentando ganarse su confianza, y después de esa noche Haise lamentó sus acciones, y luego esperó verlo al día siguiente, porque sabía que Tsukiyama había sobrevivido, esperó verlo pero pasó una semana, luego un mes, luego un año y no lo volvió a ver. Y entonces, Sasaki se dio cuenta, demasiado tarde, de que él le hacía falta en más de una forma. Se había enamorado. Y tontamente se dio cuenta hasta hace poco. Creyó que podría cambiar sus acciones pasadas, lo buscó aun en contra de la CCG y de su equipo, en contra de todo, arriesgándose. Y cuando lo vio, caminando despreocupado. Algo dentro de él se había removido en anhelo.

–¿Quieres venir a tomar un café conmigo? –preguntó Haise, sonriendo.

–No creo que sea prudente, Sasaki san –Contestó Shuu quien tomó la mano que le sujetaba y la apartó de él con suavidad–. Sinceramente, he renunciado a muchas cosas, la CCG me ha quitado muchas cosas, entre ellos a mi familia… Y yo no puedo olvidar… que por tu culpa, Kanae murió.

–…Yo me arrepiento de muchas cosas… –dijo Sasaki–, me cegué, cometí tonterías y me di cuenta demasiado tarde de muchas otras cosas….Tsukiyama san…

Tsukiyama le miró con una expresión triste, pero no había nada más ahí, pero siguió mirando con esperanza de ver _algo más._

–Tsukiyama san…Shuu… te necesito. Y como un tonto, acabo de darme cuenta de eso.

Shuu supo lo que significaban esas palabras, había un mensaje escondido en esa oración.

–¿Shuu? –una voz suave interrumpió y ambos voltearon. Cuando Haise miró, observó a un joven un poco más alto que él, de cabello negro y profundos y brillantes ojos verdes, se preguntó quien era, no era asiático–. ¿Estás bien?

–Claro que sí _mon chéri –_ respondió Shuu sonriendo, una sonrisa verdadera y entonces Haise supo lo que significaba–. Sólo aclaraba unas cosas con Sasaki san.

El joven de ojos verdes le miró y Haise le devolvió la mirada sosteniéndola durante un minuto, pero luego la esquivó, volviendo a dirigir su mirada a Tsukiyama.

–…Lamento tener que rechazarte, Sasaki san –prosiguió Shuu, sabiendo que gracias a Harry nadie escucharía su conversación–, creo que tú sabías perfectamente cuales eran mis sentimientos hace un año. Creo que fue demasiado obvio y di mucho de mí para ganarme una confianza que nunca vino, para intentar devolver a alguien a quien yo quise mucho, di mucho de mí al límite de ponerme a mí mismo en el borde del abismo, creo que nadie merece humillarse así ni pasar por lo que yo pasé, yo cometí mis errores, tengo las manos manchadas de sangre inocente, desgraciadamente soy un Ghoul y lo sabes, pero yo ya pagué mi culpa y ahora lo único que deseo es que nos dejen en paz, a mí y a mi familia. La CCG no ha hecho más que cazarnos desde que tengo memoria, yo sé que algunos de nosotros lo merecemos, pero también han asesinado a gente inocente.

–…–Haise miró el rostro de Shuu, algo dentro de él, una parte desconocida que le asustaba, insistía en acercarse a él–, la CCG hace su trabajo, protege a la gente, la gente le teme a los ghouls por obvias razones, los consideran monstruos, no humanos.

–…La gente siempre le temerá a lo que no conoce… –interrumpió Harry por primera vez, mirando a Sasaki Haise de manera muy seria–, esta es la naturaleza de los ghouls, ellos no pueden comer comida humana y muchos de ellos jamás en su existencia han matado a gente inocente para comer. El que seas diferente no te hace monstruo, lo que te hace uno es que te guste matar a gente inocente indiscriminadamente sin sentir culpa, hay una diferencia muy grande, entre cazar para comer y cazar por diversión. Creo que todos tenemos derecho a una existencia, incluso los ghouls, porque muchos de ellos no pidieron ser como son. Una vez, mi padrino me dijo que la vida no se divide entre buenas personas y malas personas, porque todos tenemos un poco de oscuridad en el interior, si dices que los ghouls son monstruos, entonces Sasaki san, toma en cuenta que los humanos somos monstruos en este mundo. El humano puede ser miserablemente cruel, y sí, yo coincido en que algunos ghouls matan por diversión, pero muchos de los que la CCG asesinó, eran gente inocente, muchos de ellos… también tenían familia.

Sasaki Haise se quedó callado. Algo dentro de él se removió ante esas palabras.

–Sé que lo sabes… –continuó Harry–, pero no lo deseas ver.

–Sasaki san… –llamó Tsukiyama suavemente–… te hago una advertencia desde ahora, tengo una familia a la que quiero proteger y daré mi vida por ellos como no pude hacerlo con mi familia de sangre. Si la CCG intenta dañar lo que es mío, no tendré piedad…

–La CCG no sabe que vine… –susurró Haise, mirando al suelo–, no sabe… que te encuentras en esta parte del distrito… he intentado mantenerlos alejados de aquí…porque… yo… no… no quiero que te hagan daño… será mejor que me vaya.

Sasaki se apresuró a irse de inmediato. Pensaba que sería la última vez que lo vería, así que más adelante se detuvo a medio camino y volteó sobre su hombro para verlo una última vez y lo que vio hizo que le doliera el corazón.

Tsukiyama abrazaba al joven de ojos verdes de una manera tan dulce pero tan posesiva como nunca había visto antes para después, tomar su rostro entre sus manos y llenarle de besos, sin importarle quien o quieres les miraran. Y entonces Haise vio algo en una de sus manos, en las manos de ambos, específicamente en el dedo anular, dos pares de anillos idénticos de plata, ambos con un mismo escudo que no pudo apreciar desde lejos, pero Haise supo lo que eso significaba…

Y entonces se fue sin volver a voltear de nuevo.

x

x

* * *

Gracias por leer y nos vemos en el otro capítulo :)


End file.
